bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Fanfiction Cut Content
Sometimes, when writing a fanfiction, I have too many ideas, and have to cut some stuff. Other times, I completely forget to include something, and go back and add it later on, but I haven’t done that every time. Sometimes I’ve even cut stuff that people would have complained about. I want to go over all of the stuff that I consider cut content. There’s quite a good bit. The Iron Lancers *'Through the Bars' - In chapter 11, “The Great Escape”, Harold needs to create a disturbance in order to get a guard to come over to his cell so that he can escape. In the finished product, he yells very obnoxiously. I thought about making it to where Pale’s character was in the cell next to him, and he randomly starts humping the back of her neck when she has her back to him as a disturbance. I think that Pale would have complained about that, so I didn’t do it. Hail to the Queen *'Brotherly Love' - In chapter 4, “Dark Revelations”, Harold is chained to a bed in his sister, Elena’s castle. They have a conversation. I thought about including a scene where Elena sends the Dark Knight and Alak Hul away so that they can have a conversation in private. Harold eventually starts groaning, and slumps down slightly. Elena leans in to see if he’s okay, and he grabs her by the back of the head, and pulls her in for a kiss. She tries to resist him, but is unable to, and they kiss. Afterwards, Elena gets on top of Harold in a similar position to fake Iosefka after the Blood Moon rises, and they start flirting. I’ve had complaints about incest in my story before, so I didn’t include this scene. It would have been an open mouth kiss, by the way. The Stage *'The End' - I thought about killing Harold off in “The Stage”, but I decided against it. Wrath of the Machine (Cut Fanfiction) *'Wrath of the Machine' - Originally, instead of Harold chilling in Ice Reapers’ castle after disappearing, Harold would have found a giant underground city, and built an army of machines. He becomes the Machine Overlord, and leads his robot army to destroy Armenia, and burn it to the ground. Since that’s not very Bloodborne, I decided against it. The Final Chapter *'Drunken Thoughts' - In chapter 4, “Frantic”, Harold and Van Helsing have a drinking contest, and Harold wins almost effortlessly. Afterwards, he continues drinking. I forgot to include one part where Helsing asks Harold about the diary that he gave him, and Harold talks about it a good bit. *'A Dead Man’s Challenge' - In the epilogue, “Afterlife”, Harold goes to heaven, and meets Jack and Vicar Amelia. He kisses Amelia on the cheek, and they have a small conversation afterwards. Well, originally, Jack would have been like “Harold, take it easy” after he kissed Amelia on the cheek, and Harold says that it was just on her cheek. Then, Amelia asks Harold if he can do better than that, and they both look at Jack. He approves, and Harold kisses Amelia on the lips. I don’t think that Plague would have liked if I did that, so I didn’t. Conclusion That’s all that I can remember for now. I might be forgetting something, and I’ll add anything that I forgot later if I remember. Category:Blog posts